


The Wolf of Kattegat

by Bonniebird



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Worry not son of RagnarFor the moon’s power is strongBut the moonlight is softAnd she shall soothe your bones.(Y/N) discovers that the prince of Kattegat has a terrible secret. One that could endanger the entire town.  Meanwhile enemies of the ruling family are closing in on their claim to Kattegat and Ivar must control his secret or let himself destroy everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Selene is the Greek goddess of moonlight but I’ve reworked it so it’s more a moon / werewolf curse rather than a goddess thing? Like... it’s inspired by the goddess and also i used the name because I really like it and couldn’t find a moon related Norse name I liked.

Ivar grunted as he pulled himself along. She had lied to him. He had payed for her promise, that the full moon would bring him the ability to walk and yet, here he was, crawling through wet mud, trying to decide the best way to end her life.

 

“Völva!” He bellowed. “You have lied to me!” He almost snarled, more angry than usual.

“I have not, you are simply impatient.” She sighed, walking towards him with the same elegance that days before had lured him to make the deal his brothers disapproved of. This elegance now angered Ivar beyond reason, making him want to satisfy the pit of anger in his stomach with the taste of her blood.

 

“You said the full moon, it was the full moon last night and yet I do not walk!” He snapped quickly, glaring at her. “You claimed to be able to fix me, but you lied, so now I will kill you.” He said plainly, rolling his eyes at the angered witch.

 

“You threaten me?!” She bellowed, and if Ivar had been in a better mood he might have let an apology slip through his lips. “From this day on you shall walk only when the moon is full, all shall be able to feast their eyes on the beast you truly are! Not even the Gods can save you from the curse of the moon!” She continued. The ground beneath him shook as wind whipped through the trees as if the air around her did as she commanded, forcing him to hide his face in his arms.

 

When he finally lifted his head, he was alone, a wreckage of branches and disturbed plants lay strewn around him, all signs of the witch gone. His head started to spin and the wind sang to him as his arms gave up and pain flushed through his body so harshly he screamed.

 

‘Worry not son of Ragnar  
For the moon’s power is strong  
But the moonlight is soft  
And she shall soothe your bones.’

 

With a last rasping breath Ivar let his eyes fall shut, and somewhere far away he could hear the howl of a wolf.

 

*********************************************************

 

“Ivar!” Ubbe called and a low grunt from his youngest brother was all it took for him to sigh in relief. “Come Ivar, let's get you back home.”

 

On a normal day Ivar would have objected to Ubbe wrapping him in his cloak and carrying him to his cabin. There would have been a loud and long argument and threats flung around that no one knew if they would be acted on or not. But Ivar’s body felt heavy and sluggish, the effort it took to keep his eyes open drained him.

 

“Have you found him?” The sound of his mother made Ivar attempt to look at her, perhaps convince her his argument with the witch was not as bad as it had seemed. He probably could have convinced her if he hadn’t vomited as soon as he was set down beside the fire.

 

“That’s blood!” Hvitserk hissed as Ivar rolled away from the contents of his stomach, his body screaming for stillness and sleep.

 

“Do you think what the man said is true, that the wolf that attacked was Ivar?” Sigurd asked quickly and Ivar could hear people shuffling around, eyes snapping open at the gentle hand that rested on his forehead.

 

“The wolf’s tracks stopped when I found Ivar,” Ubbe muttered and Aslaug‘s head shot up to look at the three brothers, who were nervously waiting for someone to fix what ever was happening.

 

“You must find the man that saw, find out what he knows before we deal with him… no one but us may know of this.” She insisted, and Hvitserk hesitated as his brothers started to leave the two of them.

“What of Floki? He may be some help,” he pointed out and she nodded.

“I warned you of this,” Aslaug said softly as she stroked Ivar’s sweaty forehead.

 

“No, you warned me she would trick me. She did not trick me,” he insisted, gently holding her hand.

 

***************************************

 

“Selene!” The laugh came from somewhere behind you, small pattering feet against the freshly fallen snow told you where the child was.

“I am going to catch you!” You called, laughing when you caught your little brother who squealed in delight, escaping for a moment, before you caught up with him again.

“Selene, stop that!” Your older sister called as she shooed you both towards your cabin. “You know what we were told, the beast may come back any time and we must be safe until it is killed!”

 

You reluctantly did as she asked, hating the small cabin, wanting to be able to run and explore. Before the wolf attacks you would sneak out on clear nights and watch the moon play on the water. Some nights you would sneak around, curiously exploring the empty town in its sleepy, unprotected state.

 

“I want to see the beast!” Your little brother called and ran off before he could be stopped.

 

“Do not worry, I will get him and bring him straight back!” You promised your sister who sighed reluctantly and nodded, agreeing to your offer, for the sake of her own safety.

 

You hurried through the quickly emptying streets, glancing up at the full moon. You lost yourself in the wonder of how it could be so pretty and bright when everything else was so dark. The enchanting light that danced over the little streets captured your attention and you didn’t realise someone was running towards you until you collided with them and crashed to the floor.

 

“Are you alright?” When you shook your head and gathered yourself you realised dazzling blue eyes were staring down at you, and the handsome face of Prince Ubbe was watching you, twisted with concern.

 

“Yes…I…I was looking for my little brother,” you mumbled and he nodded, seeming relieved he hadn’t knocked you down too hard.

 

“Selene!” The squeal echoed from down the street and Ubbe helped you up.

 

“You should fetch him quickly. It is not safe tonight,” he warned quickly.

 

“I will, thank you Prince Ubbe.” You muttered quietly, your politeness resulting in a chuckle from the man who hurried off.  
“Selene I think it is over here!” Your brother gasped with excitement and just as you reached him, he was off again.

 

You caught his hand and started walking back to your cabin. When someone shouted, you both stopped, turning to look curiously down to hill. You could just make out two men, tossing chains into the darkness.

 

As soon as they pulled it into view your brother clutched to your side and started shaking. The huge wolf was twice the size of the largest man. Two of them struggled to keep it still and two more joined, dragging it slowly towards the main hall.

 

“Why are they taking it there?” Your little brother asked and you frowned, counting the men. You could tell one of the was Floki, he’d been helping prepare Kattegat for the monthly attacks.

 

But you were quite sure that the other men were three of the Ragnarssons. Shaking your head at the many ideas that the suspicious behaviour aroused, you shooed your brother towards your cabin and the safety of your family.

 

You tried to sleep, trying to drown out the swirling thoughts with nonsensical daydreaming. But All you could think of was the huge wolf, the hairs on your arms and neck standing on end every time the snarling beast flitted through your mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Birger – One who helps.

Ragna – Giving advice.

 

“Selene!” You looked up to see your sister rushing down to you, stopping when she grabbed your arm. “You do not need to go.” She gasped as she stopped.

 

“What do you mean, if I do not work then we do not eat. It is winter!” You joked until she looked gravely and shook her head.

 

“Queen Aslaug has said that the workers and Thrall do not need to assist her today as one of the princes are sick.” She explained quickly. You frowned but let her pull you back home.

 

Your parents had been friends of Largertha’s. When they died during a raid you and your siblings found a flood of kindness crash down on you. An elderly woman found your work in the main hall helping her loom and sew. You did well enough that she paid you, enough to keep the three of you going through the winter.

 

Your little brother, Birger, was now old enough to help fish and trap. He wasn’t much more use than someone to ferry messages back and forth but they found use for him and he returned with food or money.

 

Your sister, Ragna, tried to keep you both in line while helping the baker but it often meant she was gone for hours and without her watchful eye you and your brother tended to find yourselves drawn into mischief.

 

“Did she say which one?” You asked as the cabin came into view.

 

“Hmm?” Ragna asked as if she had many things on her mind which she often did. How she could cram so many worries into her head you’d never figure out.

 

“Aslaug. Did she say which of her sons are sick?” You asked curiously. She shook her head and you nodded. “It was a full moon last night.” You said, stating a fact that every person in the town knew if they wished to make it through their life in the growing town.

****************************

 

“How do you feel brother?” Ubbe asked as he crouched beside Ivar’s bed.

 

“As if I ripped the flesh from my bones and became a wolf.” Ivar groaned. He slowly pulled himself up and winced. The light seemed to burn his eyes, every smell was far too strong and every twang of Sigurd’s lute made his head feel like it could burst.

 

“Drink, Hvitserk and Floki are… checking.” Ubbe stopped and glanced back to where Aslaug was sat, utterly still while Sigurd tried to entertain her.

 

“She is scared I have killed again.” Ivar observed looking at Ubbe who was tense. “You all are.”

 

“It is who we are.” Ubbe said by way of some comfort.

 

“We raid. I hunt down and slaughter people who happen to be in the wrong place.” Ivar said bitterly and looked down at his hands. Dirt and grim caked his whole body, his muscles ached and he wished he would be allowed to sleep. He would have to pretend to be his usual self so stop his family whispering plans with each other.

 

“Mother!” Hvitserk said as he burst in and Aslaug shot to her feet. He glanced at Ivar before muttering to her. She looked worse and shook her head.

 

“I suppose it means I have killed another.” Ivar sighed.

 

***********************

 

Things had an odd way of returning to normal. As if a month was all it took for the world to forget that few weeks ago a widow of a younger forester screamed and begged the gods for mercy. Winter set its claws into the town and the streets filled with busying people trying to prepare for the worst.

 

“You are not paying attention.” The old woman sighed as she looked over what you had made and found several flaws in the blanket. “Take it for Ragna, give her one less to buy.” She said kindly and helped you restart.

 

Your attention had been diverted to the usually boisterous siblings that had taken to lurking inside and bothering everyone in the man hall. The Thrall travelled like sheep in little flocks of two or more to get their jobs done, skirting round the boys as if they might devour them. The few free men and women who worked payed them no mind and in turn they were ignored.

 

“The new machine looks far better than the old one. It should hold if we catch him.” Ubbe said to Hvitserk who was leaning into his brother’s space to keep their voices low. They were so used to the hall being full they didn’t notice that you could hear.

 

“And what if he avoids it. You remember what happened the last time. We herded him right for it and he doubled back.” Hvitserk said in a rush and you slowed down your work to try and pay more attention to them.

 

“You will need to go quicker to make up time.” The old woman called as she tried to teach the skills she’d delightedly passed onto you, to a young girl that looked like she might keel over if anything to loud happened.

 

“I am.” You muttered, now focused on your task. You jumped when a hand played with the strings, irritating you enough to turn with the wooden tool raised in one hand. Ubbe looked at you with amusement, eyebrows raised and blues eyes twinkling as if he thought you striking him would be a good joke.

 

“Did you find him?” Ubbe asked and you frowned. “You brother.”

 

“Oh yes. Birger always causes a little trouble so… I am fairly good at catching him.” You smiled when he nodded and stepped close enough for you to feel uncomfortable.

 

“You got home quickly though did you not?” Ubbe’s tone made Hvitserk stare at you and you nodded quickly. “Good, we would not want something frightening to happen.”

 

You swallowed the guilt of your lie and tried to keep your breathing normal. You could swear Ubbe could hear your nervous heartbeat. You both returned to your posts and Ubbe soon engaged his brother in some whispered words.

 

It was Ivar now, who seemed focused on you. He had ignored everyone else but now his head was slighting cocked and from the corner of your eyes you could see the Prince, eyes burning silent accusations into you, as if he knew.

 

Before dark Aslaug demanded everyone leave. Ivar had vanished and the three remaining brothers gathered round Floki like loyal dogs. You ran with the blanket and a little spare food the old woman had given you.

 

“You be good now and do not give your sister grief.” She said, insisting that she see you to your cabin.

 

“I swear it.” You said with a smile.

 

“You are the only one that can match my skills you know. I am old and soon to be off with the Gods but you child. Have something in you that could be some good use. Do not be one to waste it.” She said and you smiled, thinking over what she said as you stood on the porch of the cabin and saw her shuffle off.

 

************************

 

A cold shock. That was what you thought had woken you. But the cabin was warm, Ragna was asleep by the fire, half mended clothes in her lap as she had fallen asleep, Birger at her feet, the blanket tucked beneath his head.

 

You held your breath as if it would hello you figure out what had woken you. Which was when you heard the creak of the wood. It was the sound it only made when someone large stood on the sturdy porch.

 

Slowly, taking Birger’s blunt toy sword with you, you crept to the window. At first you saw nothing but a new layer of snow. Thinking the weight of the snow was the problem you relax. Until you spotted a large bloody paw print in the snow. A huge head appeared at the door and you slapped your hand over your mouth so as to muffle a shriek.

 

The wolf watched you, tilting it’s head as if trying to get a better look. Blood drooled from its snout and its dark fur matted around its mouth. For a moment and after that night you weren’t sure if you had seen it. But for a moment the eyes seemed to flicker blue and the huge beast moved as if to accept some knowledge or recognition.

 

But then it loud out a barked snarl hat shook the whole wall. The door rattled violently and the noise. When you backed away it pushed its face closer. Then in a blink someone dived for it, unable to move you watched the figure until Sigurd looked up, his hood falling back and you both stared at each other.

 

“Brother!” A sharp hiss pulled him away and when you dared step closer to the window again the snow was bloodied and four figures stood over a huge bound wolf and a heap of what you liked to imagine was old meat that had been forgotten.

 

You knew it wasn’t and evidently so did the boys who all turned as Sigurd pointed to you. Ubbe strolled to you and shoved the door which rattled but didn’t open. He stared at it before looking back to you. “You tell anyone of this. We will kill them.” Ubbe jabbed his finger against the window and you followed his gaze to your sleeping siblings. “Not a word.” You nodded as he stared at you again before stomping off.

 

The wolf whined as he lay, tangled in ropes, eyes fixed on you. You jumped back when it snapped its jaws and let out a sound that you would forever remember. Like the laugh of someone who had murdered and took delight in the fact.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings names:
> 
> Birger – One who helps.
> 
> Ragna – Giving advice.
> 
> Warning: Ivar threatens the reader, GRAPHIC THREATS, Ivar starts going nuts I guess you could say. ALSO! Remember the cloak it’s useful later.

“You are not sick.” The old woman sighed. You sat up and looked at the women who was wise enough to see through the lie that your worried sister had believed. “Your sister has spent a week looking after you.”

“No, I am not.” You whispered and lay down again.

“What is it that has worried you so? You are not one to hide away.” She asked, sitting on the bed at your feet. When you sat up she smiled.

“I cannot say.” You mumbled and she frowned before shaking her head.

“You saw it. Of course, you did. How could you not go and look with it just outside. The family lost a young girl, poor thing was running late.” She sighed sadly and patted your hand.

 

“It is not just that but I have sworn to a secret. I am not sure what to do.” You admitted and she smiled wisely.

“Anyone who sets the fear of the Gods into you has more to lose from you talking than you do. You should not hide away.” She shared a look with you as you mulled over her words and promised to return to her side the next day.

 

Taking advantage of the free day, you checked in on Ragna who was relieved that the old woman had ‘cured’ you. With a promise to check the traps Birger had set you left her to her work, the bakery busier than ever so she warned that the two of you might be fending without her.

The trip into the woods was quick. Your father had taught all of you the best places and ways to set traps and the first two held a few rabbits and a lost, furious looking chicken. You let the bird go, shooing it in the direction of the cottage that had lost it during the full mon rush, pleased to see it realise the way home.

 

Before you could reach the last one you heard a scream. Following the sound, diverting only a little off the path, you used the trees as a cover so you could spy on them.

“Volva!” He screamed. “You will pay for this!” The scream echoed around and you ducked behind a closer tree, now able to see the face of prince Ivar.

You span behind the tree to hide when his eyes flicked to yours. For a moment, you thought he hadn’t seen you but he had and when you checked to see where he was he’d vanished. A hand grabbed at you from behind and when you turned you found he’d crawled over so silently you hadn’t noticed him moving.

 

“You are the one.” He said in a long-growled sentence.

“I am sorry Prince Ivar I hadn’t meant to disturb you! I was simply setting the traps and taking what we’d caught and…” You watched as he took a long sniff and looked to the neat little basket that held the rabbits.

“You know.” He said and you weren’t sure what he meant until he screamed the words again, making you jump.

“That your brother’s have been hunting the wolf and helping Floki keep us safe?” You asked and he looked broken at your words.

 

“Of course, as usual I am the monster and they the heroes.” He sighed with a shaky voice and stared off behind you. “Ubbe thinks no one should know, mother says so too. I try to tell them I cannot tell where it ends and I begin but they do not listen. I do not tell another soul.”

For anyone else Ivar’s openness and weakened moment would be a surprise but your mother had always said, in her wise motherly way, that your curious face often showed interest and care where you meant to gain knowledge to subdue your curiosity.

 

You often found while scouting for drabbles of information, people would gladly hand you’re their woes, though often they did not want to charge you with fixing the troubles but to be quiet and listen. It was a task you took to yourself and learned to use, to the despair of your mother, to your advantage.

Of course, there is very little advantage to a raving lunatic rambling on about ends and beginnings while clutching the hem of you newly fixed dress that had such elegant stitching you wondered why your sister didn’t use her skill for more than the three of you. You feared pulling away lest the sobbing boy tare the dress.

Flies were gathering to your basket and you fear the little shakes you gave it to protect your food would offend Ivar as a sign of nerves. He was never in a becoming mood but his broken frame laid at your feet made you uncomfortable.

 

Not unlike the time your sister had fallen in when you were younger. Your parents wept and you assumed the world was coming to an end for nothing short would make such strong people break. Looking at Ivar you wondered if perhaps his world was ending. As if it was crumbling beneath him in a way only he could see or understand.

Not knowing what else to do but pet his cheek the way you would a frightened animal. You did just that. His rambling stopped and he leant into your hand. “What… what are you doing?” He asked weakly.

 

“It is not wise to worry till you are so upset.” You said solemnly. He jerked away from your hand and yanked his cloak off, holding it up to you. “I cannot you will freeze.”

“I do not feel the cold any longer. I do not feel anything.” He sighed out shakily. You took the cloak and wrapped it around yourself, only now able to tell just how cold you’d gotten. “You should have one yourself.” He muttered gesturing to the cloak.

“I did but I gave it to…” You trailed off, knowing Ivar’s show of care was one to stop him thinking of whatever horrors his head was filled with. While you simply stopped short of admitting that the cloak you’d given out had been to the girl that was killed.

 

“The girl. She looked just like you, but…” He trailed off and sobbed. A weak sound. While he stared at the ground you backed away. “I tried to call but when she ran I smelt it. They all smell so bitter; the scent makes me so angry. But yours. I could rip the flesh from your bones for days. I crave it, the hall is filled with the smell and she. That girl melding her scent with yours so I killed her! I stopped it and then I found you!”

You backed away until you hit a tree, looking around for the quiets way to run. You had seen Ivar move. He was impossibly fast when he wanted to be and with your current state you didn’t think you could get out of the woods fast enough.

 

“That door won’t keep your safe ever full moon. Soon I will taste you. That irritating pounding will stop.” You turned to run as he spoke, darting through trees. “YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME! HE KNOWS EVERYTHING. HE KNEW YOU WERE THERE THE FIRST NIGHT. HE IS NOT GOING TO STOP!”

The bellows echoed through the woods and when you reached your cabin you found Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd looking in the direction you shot out from. “Get her inside before her family returns.” Ubbe snapped, marching into the woods to find Ivar. Your knees gave way and silent tears streamed from your eyes as you tried to gain some footing in the world Ivar had thrust you into.

It wasn’t until Hvitserk’s hands fumbled to get you on your feet and Sigurd’s nervous humming stopped that you realised what Ubbe had wanted you to hide. They did not care if anyone knew they were protecting Kattegat. They would be commended for the struggle.

 

The months of lies and dodged questions, how no matter who you asked or pestered no one could figure out how the giant wolf managed to go unnoticed. You were to keep Ivar’s secret. Not Ubbe’s.

Ivar Ragnarsson was the Wolf of Kattegat. And soon if the monster had its way. There would be no more Ivar and only the beast. And when that day came you knew that Kattegat would no longer stand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings names:
> 
> Birger – One who helps.
> 
> Ragna – Giving advice.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Ragna asked. She’d been pestering you more often, helping you through but not really understanding what was happening. She felt a little hurt. Wanting to be able to ease your troubles.

Birger was oblivious and was enjoying being doted on by the wives of his colleagues. The small boy was spoilt by the overflow of young motherly adoration. The festival you’d been dragged to was to appease the gods. As if the gods would stop Ivar from butchering anyone in the few hours that the sunlight left for the town.

You knew soon the main hall would be empty and you found yourself on edge, knowing exactly where your siblings were so you could drag them home as quickly as you could.

“Tell me what is wrong. You would be working this crowd! The last festival we did not pay for meat for the whole spring because you told the butcher you knew of his misdeeds and he feared you would spill them.” Ragna hissed. Though she never approved of your tacktits she decided she would rather scold you than fret any longer.

“There is nothing wrong!” You said stomping of to retrieve a flask of need. Hvitserk got to the one you tried to grab first.

“Ubbe says you should not drink.” He muttered, smiling with amusement when you slapped the large vessel from his hand.

“Ubbe says a lot of things, one cannot be sure what he means when half are lies.” You snapped and Hvitserk shrugged.

 

“To you and I they are lies. But to them it is the truth.” He said as if it was a good thought.

“Did lying to your people help your father?” You snapped and left before he could reply, snatching a drink from a passing party goer.

“Selene!” She scolded and apologised, handing the empty cup back.

“I am sorry but I needed it!” You hissed and looked around for your brother. “We need to leave soon.”

 

“But it is just getting dark it is not until much later that…” She trailed off, blindly believing the tails that Ubbe had spun at the beginning of the festival. How his brothers fought the beast and that they knew when it would strike.

Ivar had watched you the whole time. At first he seemed concerned but he began to flicker between wide doe eyes and the look of a predator who knows it has won. It worried you that for now, you had no clue where Ivar was, the look Ubbe was giving his brothers informed you that he didn’t either and that you should leave.

 

“Wait our cloaks!” Ragna complained while the squirming ball of energy you called brother tried to double back. “Selene we need them! They are the only ones we will have all winter!”

“Very well, I shall go back but get inside and only open the door if you are sure it is me!” You called, running through the streets to try and get to where you’d left your things.

 

*******************

 

The festival was starting to thin out, the Ragnarssons had vanished and you could tell that the fear of the night was starting to settle in. When you rushed to gather your things you heard a noise, low an rumbling.

Paying no mind you hoisted the load into your arms and started the way back home. It would take longer to avoid the dark alleyways. You were to busy glancing around and checking no one was following you to notice the loose stone, down you went with your bundle spilling, no chance to regain your lost footing.

 

While you gathered everything again a low growled laugh rumbled through the air and settled around you with a sickening effect as if you’d stepped out onto a sheet of ice that had be begun to crack beneath your feet.

“What are you doing out here?” He barked out. His voice was twisted, no faux gentility or softness to it, it was sharp and sickening which had the hairs on your body standing on end.

“Stay away from me.” You shouted, unable to see him. You stood again and turned. That was when you saw him, almost slithering, grotesque crunches and snaps contorting his body but he moved as if he didn’t feel any pain.

 

“Are you going to run little one? You’ll taste so much better if you run.” His voice continued to sound like a horrifying beast despite still looking like the silhouette of Ivar. You rushed up to the cabin, screaming as you stumbled and found people willing to risk their door opening to hurry you inside.

One cabin’s door cast a light over Ivar who hissed and flinched, eyes that of a blood thirsty wolf, glowing amber as if there was none of Ivar left. His face was scratched and torn and the sight of bloody fur under the tares made you gag.

“Is that one of the princes?” Someone hissed. Ubbe and Hvitserk tore up the road with ropes while Floki and Sigurd came from either side. They all slowed when they saw the towns people looking at Ivar who was dragging himself over to you, despite his body twisting into the wolf it would soon become.

 

“The wolf is Ivar.”

“The Ragnarssons have been lying.”

“Kill him!”

“We should kill them all!”

 

The street filled with shouts and you rushed to your cabin, slamming your hand against the door until it was opened for you, luggage spilling everywhere as you helped board the door back up.

“Selene? What has happened?” your sister asked looking terrified.

“The wolf is Ivar. Ubbe is going to kill us because it is my fault that the village found out… but not if Ivar kills us first.” You gasped and she covered her mouth to hide a shaky breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings names:
> 
> Birger – One who helps.
> 
> Ragna – Giving advice.

The night was broken with screaming and fighting. When you finally had enough of laying still you crept to the window band frankly wished you hadn't. Blood stained the snow. Some people were moving but unable to crawl away from the fighting, others hacked at the Ragnarssons who clearly had the gods on their side… if not Loki in their midsts for the way Ivar tore through them.

He was coated with blood and you wondered how he’d managed to fight his way through as a wolf then returned to his form and still look as if he’d simply bathed in blood. “Selene!” The hiss came as a surprise so you shrieked, the sound seeming to lure Ivar’s attention away from his fight to you.

 

“Oh!” You gasped when you saw the old lady trying to help a wounded Shieldmaiden into the house. You spotted Sigurd doing the same and called him over, helping the four of them inside before the helped you to secure the door.

“What is going on!?” Ragna asked as she woke, blushing when she saw Sigurd, wiping blood from his face.

“Help us patch these ones up… just because Ivar has sunk his teeth in them is no reason they should die.” Sigurd ordered. He helped lug pots to the fire, slice fabrics for bandages and checked the cabin to make it more secure.

 

All the while you and Ragna followed the orders of the old woman who was fixing up the four souls who were weakly thanking you for your help. “I do not understand! Ivar can turn to a wolf… how?” Ragna asked and Sigurd sucked the air between his teeth.

“He angered a witch.” His answer was quick and sharp.

 

*****************

 

“He will turn again tonight.” Sigurd said solemnly as he watched the street which ha died down, giving the brothers a chance to help Floki pull Ivar away.

“Again?” You asked and Sigurd nodded.

“He becomes weaker after the moon is full. The days leading up he gains strength but it is like the whole ordeal tires him.” Sigurd shrugged and you glanced at the door before nodded, imagining Ivar would be tired from the strain of shifting.

 

“Selene.” Birger gasped as he leant on the chair the old woman was napping in.

When you looked at what had caught his eye you saw the wounds of the warriors knitting together. You stood and a dreadful fear settled into your stomach. “Has he… has Ivar ever bit but not turned someone?”

“No, only killed. Why?” Sigurd asked as he strolled over. The shieldmaidens eyes shot open and they were the same Ivar’s had been the night before, their natural colour lost. “We can barely control one!”

“How many more do you think are out there?” You mumbled and looked up at the prince who stared at the group gathered, watching the wounded heal before his eyes.

 

“To many. Ivar does not tread onto Floki’s land… He did once but acted as if he was in pain and he doesn’t usual get bothered by pain.” Sigurd frowned and gestured as if that could help.

“The gods. Floki is devout to the gods and they will protect him.” The old woman spoke so suddenly that you all jumped.

“Would they protect us?” Ragna asked as she stood and looked ready to sweep up everything she could carry and march through the blood and slushed snow, crossing the town with a fierce motherly stride.

 

“Perhaps. Even if not, strategically, it would have its advantages.” She answered wisely and you nodded.

Hours later the sun was watery and the group trudged towards Floki’s. Your brother pulled and heaved a cart of food and clothes, Sigurd had acquired a horse and a much larger cart which was loaded as full as it could. The old woman joined you all with her own herbs and pack.

You took two packs and Ragna took her own, blushing and talking with Sigurd who seemed to enjoy her keeping stride with the horse. “Floki!” Sigurd called, slowing you all when Ubbe and Hvitserk stepped out of the hut.

 

“You are not welcome here!” Ubbe snarled and drew his axe before Floki stepped between you both. “Move, she has exposed us.”

“It is not her fault. As far as I see it she had the right to scream, to man, woman or the Gods. Ivar came for her life, had you done as I said and took him in before the moon rose. This would not have happened.” Floki said firmly and welcomed you into his home as if he’d been waiting for you.

The warm sunny look of a mother filled the cabin which was a far contrast from the mess of the town. Helga looked as if she had been blessed with a hundred sons. Making room for your belongings and settling you all in became her priority.

 

“You have come too?” Floki said without looking at the old woman who smiled. “I should think you would have moved on by now. Or are you content?” Floki’s words confused you but the old woman chuckled.

“I have come to guard my friends children.” She said but Floki just scoffed and nodded.

“Of course.” He motioned to welcome her in but looked irritated at the formality. “You two should gather the rest of their things for I doubt that little cabin will stand come morning and we shall need as much as we can salvage.” He motioned to you and Ubbe.

 

*******************

 

Ubbe frowned as you helped him gather the last of the objects that filled the house, wood, food and anything of value had been ferried back and forth as quickly as possible. The last trip put Ubbe on edge, it was dark and yet Ivar had yet to appear, all the while he may as well have dragged you back and forth before his brother and drew the beast into a rage with your presence.

“That is everything… just the bigger logs left.” You muttered as Ubbe returned from his day dreaming and helped you secure the logs.

“We should get back. You are sure you left the injured here?” He asked quietly as he mounted the horse and pulled you up behind him.

“Yes and they could barely move.” You sighed, holding on as Ubbe rushed the horse.

 

From nowhere a dark shadow appeared, flying over head and bursting into the light of the town centre. Ivar melted from the shadows as the huge wolf and snarled while blood that matted his fur dripped to the ground.

“Turn back and go the long way.” You hissed as Ubbe seemed to be toying with the idea of bolting past the beast.

“Perhaps you would like to have them move.” He gestured to the reflection in a large icy sheet that hung from one of the cabins and you swallowed utter fear as you saw several large wolves with the same hungry look Ivar held.

“We should cut the wood free and try to rush by.” You offered as an option and Ubbe nodded, handing you a knife while he drew and axe.

 

Wrapping the large cloak about you, you turned, cutting the rope which allowed Ubbe to push on. The horse was taken out from under you and Ubbe barely had a hold of you as he rolled away from snapping jaws and fighting.

As you both recovered from the shock of the fall you watched the wolves. They all respected Ivar who seemed happy enough to devour poor Sigurd’s borrowed horse. It was clear that Ivar knew you were both there and you were more than happy that the heavy cloak completely covered you, giving some imagined safety.

 

“We need to keep going.” Ubbe whispered to you. “It will take longer without the horse and who knows how long beasts that big will make that last.” He helped you up and you returned to Ragna and Helga’s motherly fussing, Birger’s fascination with your tail and Floki’s grim reply as he seemed to understand something terrible was coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings names:
> 
> Birger – One who helps.
> 
> Ragna – Giving advice.

Over the next moons wane, Kattegat healed somewhat. Winter forced mourners to move on and Floki’s house was full, hard work was copious but not a word of complaint was heard, ever occupant knew that Floki asked only what was needed and often tried to over work to allow the three of you to gather and listen to Helga once it grew dark.

“You pace as if you worry.” Floki stated as he worked on a boat, Birger’s unlearn handy work needing improvement but Floki was more than happy to teach for all the amusement the boy brought, often arguing with the raven that visited Floki, as he was now.

“And you do not?” You questioned but Floki sighed.

“I worry what these beasts will do yes… I worry what the beast inside Ivar is doing to his mind. I worry for Aslaug and the rest of the brothers.” He answered and you nodded.

“We have not taken that to the main hall.” Birger said suddenly, making you jump. You looked to the large cart filled with oddly shaped objects.

 

“Selene, will you go with him and deliver them, Birger knows where they need to be set.” Floki asked and you nodded, worries behind you as you rushed into the cabin where Helga sat teaching Ragna many skills she still had to learn, grabbing one of the little hopes that had been collected on a raid that was now far from any mind.

You used it to loop your cloak through, it kept tight against your body but was now out of your way.

 

***********

 

You smiled with satisfaction. Perhaps the sharp traps would not kill beasts but several people would at least be saved. Birger ran churning up such a horrid noise you were sure the Gods would hear as if he clange Floki’s little drum right in their ears.

He shot round the corner, proud drum banging as he ran, calling out that Aslaug had summed everyone who could fit in the hall to hide away with her. A hair raising howl rumbled over head like thunder and Hvitserk swore.

 

“It is not even dark. He would not come before the moon is even out?” He gasped, rushing up the road which swept Birger up in his hurry and the boy patterned after one of his new heros.

Hvitserk was indeed right. Ivar and the victims of his attack had gathered at the edge of the woods. You hurried to grip onto Birger’s hand and pull him back to the safety of your elder sister and the new home you had found.

“Why are they not moving? Floki says he does not think they are able to plan as Ivar could before all this.” Birger asked and you hesitated as you thought the same thing.

 

“He has something.” Hvitserk said as if he knew that his brother’s secret plan would no doubt foil the attempts at safety.

Wanting not to get caught in a fight you wrangled Birger to the homeward path and both slowly trudged home, taking advantage of the delay. The wooded path suddenly exploded as three wolves burst from the trees.

“Move!” You shrieked and shoved the boy who stumbled but obeyed the sisterly order and ran as hard as he could. His feet slapped, drum banding against his knees. Your cloak loosened but you didn’t stop, letting it fly off and float up, not caring about the cold, instead rushing forwards.

 

The largest wolf you'd seen yet burst through the side and you pushed your brother forwards again, the wind knocking from your as the wolf pinned you down, snapping and snarling. You screamed as a sharp snap landed on your neck before a wolf began fighting the attacking one away.

“Selene… Selene!” Floki hissed, rushing up the path, sinking a dagger into one wolf as he lifted you over his shoulder. The wolf that saved you watched, sniffing at the ground before collapsing.

 

***************

 

Ivar groaned as he lay, letting his aching limbs get used to the new body. He was pleased with his new found wolf army. They were obsessively loyal, even when they were without the moon. Crawling forward he gathered his wits and realised where he was, that he would need to move and hide, one hand pressed against soft fabric and he realised his cloak lay on the ground, trampled by paws.

“Hiding with the old man… clever.” Ivar chuckled, taking his cloak and throwing it over his shoulder as he continued.

 

He’d managed to take over a small earldom not far from Kattegat and there was some relief in dragging himself to the throne that sat in the small hall, sitting back. He played with the fabric in his hand, inhaling the scent.

“We have found him.” A sharp snap from a younger man drew his attention and he looked down at them as if bored. “The one that attacked the girl.”

 

“Bring him to me.” Ivar sighed, wincing a little as he leant back but looked harsh and stern when the man was tossed at his feet.

“I… I thought you wanted her dead!” He muttered to which Ivar tutted.

“If I wanted her dead I would have killed her. I want her as one of mine. She has them trusting her, which shall be useful for me.” Ivar snarled out and watched the man cower.

 

“You want him killed?” Someone asked as Ivar sat back in his throne. He nodded curtly and closed his eyes as he listened to the execution. Lifting the cloak to his nose he sniffed and chuckled to himself.

“My scent mixed with yours… it makes it easier to imagine keeping you little one.” He muttered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Your screams could be heard long before anyone walking to Floki's reached the cabin. The pain was hot, like someone had poured molten metal through your veins. "Hurry with the water." Floki ordered.

"Why is she still bleeding?" Helga asked quickly, resting her hand on your head.

"I do not know Helga. Nothing I have tried is helping." Floki hissed worriedly. Your siblings fretted around them and all three of the Ragnarssons had been popping in and out all day.

"Do you think she shall change?" Sigurd asked later that evening when nothing had changed.

"No. She will recover." Ubbe said but he sounded as if he was lying.

 

"If Ivar gives her enough time to." Muttered Hvitserk from the doorway. His brothers joined him at the door.

 

"There is no way he would come in the day." Ubbe muttered in disbelief. "Surely he will be..." He frowned when Sigurd cut him off.

"Weak. Clearly he is not, every person who is taken down by one of them, becomes one of them." Sigurd said before sighing, choosing to sit with your sister and comfort her instead of worrying about his brothers.

 

"Floki what will happen to her?" Helga hissed as she clutched Birger to her and tried to comfort him.

"If Ivar's attacks are anything to go by... She will turn." Floki admitted and a sob could be heard from your sister, though it was muffled in Sigurd's shoulder.

 

*************************

 

Ivar smirked as his brothers walked out to meet him. Sigurd looked as if he wanted to go back inside. Hvitserk was obviously annoyed, though Ivar imagined his life of luxury being interrupted was what had caused the look, he was still impressed that his brother seemed to be the one to object to his presence so openly.

Ubbe, for all his attempts, gave off such a pungent stench of fear that the men and women around Ivar had begun to look at him with anticipation.

"Are we to sit and stare or shall you return what is mine." Ivar said when he was bored of watching his brother's wearily study him.

 

"Returning her would mean you had her in the first place, brother." Hvitserk said, speaking first and taking a brazen step forwards.

 

"The God's planned for her to be mine. To that end she has always belonged to me. The witch said so." Ivar snapped stubbornly.

"The witch said no such thing. You say the gods gave you a promise, how do you know that it is Selene? She may well die." Ubbe said as he finally found his voice.

"Which is why you should give her to me." Ivar insisted. His voice was gently and sickly sweet, any other person would comply without thought, as if Ivar had the ability to sway people's minds with just the softest of edges.

 

But he was unaware that Floki had started to carry you off, Helga had taken Birger and Ragna in the other direction. While you and Floki traveled to find the Gods in a place Floki had summoned up in his mind, Helga took to hiding.

It had been agreed upon once it was confirmed that not only Floki had seen the clearing but your siblings too. So the brother's did their best and it almost worked. As Floki carried you a drop of blood trickled to the tip of his finger. He paid it no mind, hoping to muffle your pain and find what the Gods were leading him towards before it was to late.

 

As soon as the droplet of blood landed among the plants Ivar's head snapped in the direction. His mouth watered, aching to taste what had been driving him made for months. "You are fools brother. Selene and I are bonded. More so now than ever. You cannot stop me."

With that he left and the brothers split, Sigurd ran to find Helga, hvitserk to warn Aslaug of what was happening and Ubbe to help Floki.

 

***************

 

"Where are we?" You grunted as sunlight burned through the trees. "It is still morning?"

"No, you have slept for two days. I fired you were to die and yet. You live." Floki smiled as she handed you some food. He helped you sit up and motioned for Ubbe to hold you up when you found your body could do little more than slump over.

"Why are we out here?" You asked and Floki tutted his tongue as he almost pranced about.

"The gods." Was all he said though he sounded irritated. You didn't question him but ate the food he offered.

 

"We will need to move again, they found us here in the night and if we stay they will double their attack. We are lucky they leave us be in the day." Ubbe advised.

Floki gave a curt nod and let Ubbe carry you as he started directing the walk, following familiar landscapes as if he'd walked his dream path in the flesh. Neither men spoke of your wounds, or that you began to heal. You and Ubbe were obediently passive, following every order, understanding that Floki had something greater in play.

It was nearing dark when Floki stopped, marching into the water which was the first time all day Ubbe hesitated before following, need some assurance that Floki wasn't about to finish you off with a cold.

 

"Selene. You must trust us." Floki muttered as Ubbe let you go and they both held you a float. "You must not look away from the moon."

Floki gave no other explanation. The only other words he said was a sharp order to Ubbe that he was to not doubt Floki and do as he asked. Before either one of you could ask or object Floki plummeted you under the water, holding you as you fought back, Ubbe reluctantly held your legs, all the while cursing Floki who looked as grim as Ubbe would have thought he'd look if you were his own child.

 

**********************************

 

Ivar stopped his advance on Hvitserk who was stood, sword raised between Ivar and Aslaug. He frowned and moved to sit up, bringing his hands to his throat. There was an odd, howled noise and before Hvitserk realised it Aslaug rushed forwards, gripping Ivar and screaming for Hvitserk to help her.

"Mother?" Ivar spluttered, water pouring from his mouth and nose making his words gargled.

"Ivar it is alright." She cooed and rocked him as he struggled. She sobbed when he stopped moving and his eyes glazed over.

He found himself floating, surrounded by nothing, thinking for a moment that he has cursed himself to an unworthy death. "Floki please." He heard.

 

"You are here too... you are not dead?" Ivar asked as he crawled through the darkness, fumbling for you.

"Floki please he is here!" You screamed. When he found you the darkness lit up, the two of you were surrounded by fire, water and forests at the same time. As if they worked together to keep you in place. He could see the fear, water still covered you and he could almost taste the scent of anger and betrayal.

"I do not want to hurt you." Ivar promised but you still struggled the sons shaking your whole body when it wouldn't move. "I did not want anything to happen, not any of this... but I cannot stop."

"Why?" You asked, only able to look as him as he leant on one arm and stroked your cheek with the other. "Why would you even want to be a beast?"

"You are beautiful.Perhaps that is why the wolf decided you must die. Because I have always thought you as beautiful? I don't even know if I make sense anymore." He spoke softly, ignoring your question.

 

"Why would you go to a witch like that, it is known that she is a trickster!" You shouted, wanting an answer to why Ivar would let himself be dubbed.

"Because I was desperate. I want to be famous, feared and known. I wanted to be more famous than my father." He hissed, glaring at you when you forced the truth from him. "I... did not believe my mother's words."

 

"What of your father. Do you not think if he returns he shall be appalled at all of this?" You asked him and he sighed, rolling his body to lay beside you.

"I can see you." He said which confused you, you thought perhaps someone else had arrived to the odd place but he leant up again to look at you. "It is like I have two people in my body and he hates you. But I... I see you, hear you in my mind and this... this hurt me more than I thought it would." He stroked the mark on your neck, moving to show you a much fainter one on his own.

"Why can't you just stop it?" You asked as he stared at your mark as if fascinated.

 

"Because I am not strong enough. When I get angry it gets stronger and I am always angry. You help." He said. He smiled a little when you still found you couldn't move, comforted by the fact that you couldn't run from him. "You help with that. And we are trapped together. My action causes you to react and that causes my action again. We are are trapped like this by the Gods."

"How? We barely know one another!" You hissed through your teeth.

"I know you. I know who your parents were. Floki told me about you because I asked him to tell me everything he knew of you. You would never want to be with someone like me, not you." He hummed. You felt yourself blush and you wished you could turn away from him.

"If you had not made your intention to kill me clear I may have been flattered that a prince thinks I am to above him to be interested." You huffed and he scoffed as he crawled around you to look you in the eyes.

 

"You feel just as I do. But you know it is irrational. Which is why you remain adamant at hiding away and fighting me." He insisted as he leant in closer. "But you can help me."

"How am I supposed to do that?" You huffed, watching as he leant in closer. He didn't answer you but simply kissed you roughly. It was an awkward kiss that heated quickly, his arm slid under your head and your body began to tingle. You found yourself slowly able to move again, all the while your lungs burned. Begging for you to take a breath but Ivar held you so perfectly you couldn't.

 

************************

 

The wheeze of you taking a breath made Ubbe want to vomit. He feared he had killed you on Floki's orders and wanted to shake you till you woke and beg your forgiveness. "Well. Did you see my young Ivar?"

 

"I saw a Ivar. Personally I think it is foolish to claim a madman." you croaked which made Ubbe laugh.

"You would not joke if you knew what we have done." He said ominously and you groaned as Ubbe helped you to your feet, taking your full weight.

"Who was joking?" You grumbled and glared at Floki who began to lead you to the main hall. As soon as Ubbe helped you inside Aslaug dived for you. Ubbe lifted you out the way and took several hard hits from her.

"What has she done to my boy?" She screamed. Floki chuckled and brought all the attention of the room to him.

 

"What was meant to be done. Ivar and the wolf are separate, but they are bound together. Now their bonds are weakened because Ivar is also bound to Selene. The wolf kills her, Ivar dies. It doesn't matter if you believe me. The fact that he bit her and she stands, still human is proof enough, let alone the guidance the gods have given them." He finished his speech in the middle of the room, Ivar watched you as if he had nothing else in the world to see while his brothers were suspicious of him still.

Aslaug nodded and agreed to believe Floki. "The taske now is finding the witch and fixing this." She said firmly before strolling over to grip your face trightly. "You best be able to help my son or I will find some way..." She threatened. When Ivar hissed at her to let you go she did, everyone in the room tense and untrusting.


End file.
